New School
by FrostoftheNight
Summary: Chloe and her friends live at a safehouse were they are taught to control there powers.
1. Chapter 1

I must give all the credit for this idea to LilNecro. She told me this would be a good story, so here it is! I hope you enjoy and make sure you review

* * *

New school, new life, new me. I smile at the mirror. Tori had just dyed my hair bleach blond and dyed the tips and random splotches blue, and it looked amazing. Just then I heard a rapid knocking on the door to the bathroom.

"Chloe hurry! Kit has something to tell us." Tori yelled at the door.

"Ok! I'm coming." I scream back.

I hear her feet thud down the stairs of the safehouse Kit bought. Yep Kit now owns his own safehouse and he told us that as soon as he can make the fake papers we are going to start going to school. I quickly put on a new shirt and some pants and run down stairs. No one has seen my hair yet so I am hoping they like it.

When I get to the living room I plop down right next to Derek. I try to gauge his reaction, but his face is a mask. "So, whatcha think?" I ask him hoping he doesn't grunt.

"I love it." He says smiling.

Then Simon decides to say something. "I like it too!"

I smile at him then Kit clears his throat. "Ok everyone, new supernaturals are coming here. Four of them will be adults who can teach the kids coming about there powers. There will be a half-demon a necromancer a were-wolf and a witch. There will be six kids coming too. One necromancer two were-wolfs two half demons and a witch. Everyone of them has been experimented on by the EDG, but the adults. Any questions?" We just sit there staring at him. "No? Good. Now if you kids will please go setting up the rooms on the second floor. Me and Lauren will work on the third floor."

Then he walks off. I turn to Derek, Simon, and Tori and say, "Lets get to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I got complaints about how long the chappies are, and I must say I am truly sorry. They will get longer when school starts, I just had to get the story started! Again I am sorry, but don't let hat stop you from reviewing! **

* * *

By the time we all finish cleaning the second floor out and the basement, (Ok tell the truth I didn't even go down there.) the other group got here. So we were all sitting around the living room. Tori was in the middle of the loveseat I was on Derek lap and Simon was on the other side. The other people were sitting on the HUGE couch we have against the wall.

Kit came over into the middle of the room and said, "I am Kit, and this is my safe house. Now everyone is going to introduce themselves, but do not tell your power, unless your an adult. We are going to all guess them at the very end. Now Simon will you please start."

Simon nods and stands up. "I am Simon. I like girls, sports, and messing with Tori and Derek."

Then Tori stands up, "I am Tori. I love trying to kill Simon and hanging with Chloe, and bugging  
Derek. Oh and if you call me Victoria you will wake up on the roof wet and naked."

I giggle then stand up. "I am C-chloe. I love movies and hanging with Derek, Tori, and Simon. I also love making screen plays, and I h-hate basments." I say smiling then I feel Derek put his arms around my waist as he stands.

"I'm Derek. Mess with my family and you'll wish you didnt." He said as he pulled me back down

A woman with black hair and brown eyes stands. "I am Vivian. I am a necromancer and one of your teachers." She sits back down slowly.

Then a woman with perky blond hair practically jumps up, "I am a half-demon of fire. I love teaching, kids and my names Heather. Oh and I am a registered teacher for like real school so I will be teaching you all real stuff too!" She falls back onto the chair smiling.

Then a man stands up he has brown hair and green eyes. "I am Mark. I am the were-wolf teacher." Then he sits down.

A woman with lank black hair and dark features stands. "I am Lusinda. I shall be the witches and sorcerers teacher along with Kit." She smiles darkly.

When she sits a a boy hops up, with dark brown hair and eyes. "I am Brandon. I love anything that has to do with sports." He sits down and a girl stands up.

"I am Raven. I love torturing people and fighting." She has raven hair color, and blue eyes.

A girl and a boy stand up, they look so similar, they both have ivy green eyes and black hair. "I am Will." States the boy, "And I am Willow. We are twins."

They both sit down and a boy stands up. "I am Reza, and I pretty much hate everything, but making fun of idiots." Him and Raven high five and then he sits down.

A pale kids, that in my opinion looks like a mini Snape off of Harrpy Potte, stands up. "I am Chance." Then he sits down and Kit comes into the middle of the room again.

"I must say I got some of my informations wrong. Instead of another witch it was a sorcerer. Ok now here is what you do. Chloe and Tori will show the girls to there rooms were they will find a sheet of paper and a pencil, and the boys like wise, but led by Derek and Simon. On the paper write everyones name and what you think they will be. You all are dismised, oh and tomorrow you all will tell everyone what you think they are."

We all get up and I show the girls to there rooms. Me and Tori share and Raven and Willow share.

When I get in there Tori quickly locks the door with a spell and sound proffs the room. "Ok summon Liz. She can help."


	3. Chapter 3

**I was up at five in the morning fixing this for you guys. Don't complain on spelling please. I was really tired. Well BYE! Oh and review. Please, and thank you all for your support :)**

* * *

I just stare at Tori, "Really? You want to cheat?"

She nods quickly. "Please Chloe. We have to look like we know what were doing." I sigh and sit down. I picture Liz and then moments later I feel her there in front of me.

"Hey Chloe! Whats up?"

I smile at my friend. "Well me and Tori need to figure out what the others are, obviously we know what Derek, and Simon are, so could you help us figure out the others?"

She nods. "Sounds fun! I need some adventure, anyway. OK you two set up your papers, and I will go look."

I walk over to my bed side table and write all of are names. I then write that I am a necromancer, Tori is a witch, Simon is a sorcerer, and that Derek is a were-wolf. I look over at Tori to see her doing the same. Just then Liz pops up.

"Chance is a sorcerer. Him and Reza are rooming and Reza is a necromancer. Will and Brandon are rooming and Brandon's a half-demon. Oh and Will is a were-wolf. I'll go check out the girls rooms." And then she was gone.

I quickly wrote down what she told me then I showed Tori. "Wow. I would not of thought Chance as a sorcerer. I thought it would be to ironic."

"Tori!" I said shrilly, "That's mean."

She rolls her eyes. "He does kinda look like that guy from Harry Potter."

I sigh. Then Liz pops back up making me squeal. "Liz! You scared me."

She smiles. "Sorry. Ok Willow is a were-wolf too and Raven is a half-demon. You got everyone?"

I nod, and write down the powers. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that this is are school now."

Tori nods the smiles. "I have an idea! Ok well Liz could come to class too! I mean three of us can see her and she can carry around paper and pencil."

Liz smiles. "Tell her I said thinks, but I can't. I'm already going to school on this side." I look at her questioningly, but still relay the message.

Tori frowns. "Well we should go to sleep. Bye night Liz."

We all say good night, and Liz leaves. We then fall asleep.

When I get up I quickly dress and run down stairs for breakfast. I quickly realize I am all alone. I do not want to go down stairs were all the new people are alone.

"Umm hello?" Says a voice from behind me. I jump a foot in the air. "Sorry! I noticed you there and was like what?" I turn around and there is Will.

"Oh i-it's fine. Your Will right?" He nods.

"And you are Chloe. Ok I got a question. Can a say what me and Brandon thought you were and you tell me if I am right?"

I nod swiftly. "Sure, but only for the same deal."

He nods, "Ok Kit say there would be two half-demons two necromancers, two sorcerers, one were-wolf and one witch. Are you a witch?"

I laugh and shake my head, as he mutters a curse. "No, and are you a were-wolf?"

He nods, looking a little shocked. "How did you know?"

I just smile and turn and walk down the stairs, as he chases me begging for me to tell.

When I get in there Derek quickly picks me up and kisses me. I laugh when he pulls away. "Morning sweats."

"Morning Derek. Can you put me down?" He nods and sets me at the table.

"Cereal?" He ask me and I nod.

Then Will comes in. "Will you get me some too?" He ask with a puppy dog look.

Derek looks at him questioningly. I start to laugh. Then his twin walks in. "Ignore him. Hes a bit of a twit." She says as she grabs a couple of bowls. She tosses one to him and he catches it as Derek grabs the milk and lucky charms.

Derek hands me a bowl of lucky charms and sits besides me. Will sits across from us with Willow beside him. Then Tori and Brandon come in. "So your into sports?" She ask.

He nods. "Especially base ball. I used to play before all of this shit happened."

She nods. "I used to be in softball. Derek don't look so shocked." She says, and he indeed did look shocked. He had this dumb founded look on his face that made us all laugh.

"I didn't know she could do anything, but shop and complain!" He says making us all laugh harder. Finally we all calmed down , and Tori and Brandon got there cereal. Eventually all of us were in her then Kit came in.

"Ok did you guys finish guessing what everyone was?" We all nodded, "Good. Now everyone one at a time stand up and say your name and power. Simon you start."

Simon stands up. "I am Simon. I am a weak sorcerer."

He sits down and Tori stands. "I am Tori, and I am a powerful witch."

I pop up. "I'm C-Chloe, and I am a necromancer."

Derek stands up and makes me stand with him. "I'm Derek, were-wolf." Then we sit down.

Will and Willow stand up. "So that's what you are!" Will shrieked at me, causing me to laugh.

"Anyway we are were-wolfs." Willow said, staring at her brother, who was now doing jumping jacks.

They both sat down, eventually and Chance stood up. "I am a sorcerer, oh and if you forgot my name it's Chance."

Then Reza stood up, why did he looked so angry? "Reza, necromancer." and he sat down.

Raven stood up next. "For those who forgot someone as awesome as me, I am Raven and I am a half-demon of water."

Then Brandon stood up. "I am Brandon and I am a half-demon of metal. I can turn myself into steel."

Kit smiled. "Now classes start at eight thirty in the basement, "Me and Reza paled. "except for necromancers. Your class is outside. Hurry and eat." He said and left.

I finished quickly, cleaned my bowl and ran outside. I still had ten minuets, but it never hurt to be early.

Then I hear this really loud yowl sound coming from the woods. I look around and then decide to go on in. I run in there in the general direction of the sound. When I get to this clearing I am pounced on by a HUGE mountain lion.

I scream, and I hear people yelling from the house. Good they heard me. "CHLOE!" Someone screams.

I can't tell who by the fact that a mountain lion is breathing on my face. Just then we hear a girls voice. "Isis!NO! I don't care if your a animal right now! Rules sti- ISIS! Get off of her! Just then the mountain lion jumps off me and runs off.

"T-thank you." I say shakily.

She waves it off. "It's fine. She hasn't been acting herself here lately. Oh my god. Are you a supernatural?"

I nod. "Which type?" She questions.

"Necromancer." She grins.

"That is sooo cool. My sister is a skin walker and I am were-wolf. We are both half-demon twins." She says proudly.

"W-would you two like to come to the safe house w-w-with me?" I ask.

She smiles so brightly, then I hear growling behind me. I turn to see Derek. "Derek calm it. I'm safe ok?"

He frowns at me. Then looks at the girl, she smiles, and says, "Hi. I am Iris and I know you."

* * *

**HAHA I love cliffys. Were does she know Derek from? Is Isis crazy or just an awesome person? When will I learn none of you know the answers to my questions? Ok I will answer the last question. Never :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Isis came back from the wood as I wondered who these strange girls were and how the heck they knew Derek.

As if she could read my mind Isis said "I don't blame you for not remembering Dery you were an itty-bitty lil thang!"

My jaw dropped and a growl ripped up from Derek's throat when Isis PINCHED DEREK'S CHEEK! She let out a giggle and looked back at her sister. As I looked at them I realized just how similar they looked. Both had black hair with different colored tips. Iris's where electric blue and Isis's were grey. Their eyes glowed, like Derek's, but theirs were different colored. At first I thought Isis had electric blue eyes, but they had this yellow streak threw them. Iris's eyes were shifting too. They shifted from deep miserable blues to happy bright pinks. Iris had an emotionless mask as Isis had a happy smile. They were so similar yet so different.

"Soo I g-guess you c-can come inside t-to meet everyone n-now!" I tried to say it cheerfully but my stutter didn't help but they gladly (or at least Isis was glad) followed me inside.

Derek didn't seem to happy either. He kept looking at me like a puppy that had been smacked.

"Derek will you go tell the others about Iris and Isis?"

He nods and runs off. "So, h-how do you know Derek?" I ask them.

Isis smiles. "At the lab we were two and he was four. We have incredible memory, well anyway we saw him daily. We became friends then one day poof, he's gone."

At this both of the girls look sad. "Yah and after that they usually left us in cat cages."

I look over at Iris who has barely spoken the whole time. "That is terrible!" I practically screech.

She nods. "It was. Feed twice a day in cages the rest. Some times they would let us outside or they would test us, but that's pretty much it. We just escaped a month ago."

I nod solemnly. "Well were here."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is sooo short! I can't think of anything else to put into it :( Sorry if anyone has any ideas please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I figured out what to do! Oh and I am very upset with you all! I got one review last chapter. ONE! Ok well read on and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

* * *

As we walked in all eyes were on us. I quickly told Iris and Isis everyone's name and powers. Kit told them there classes and then it was me Ezra and Lusinda.

"I know how far along Chloe is, thanks to Kit, so Ezra please inform me of what you can do."

He looks at her. "When I get to stressed I can raise things."

She nodded. "Chloe tell him what you can do."

"W-what?" I stutter out.

"Tell him what you can do." She commands.

I nod. "I c-can raise t-the dead in my s-sleep, l-literally. I b-barley need to c-consentrate to summon a g-ghost." I barely get out.

He looks impressed. "Cool." Is all he says.

Lucinda looks down at the watch on her pale, pale wrist. "It's almost lunch time. Go wash up now."

We both turn and walk to the house, I was to scared to say anything back.

"Scared are we?" Says Iris as soon as we enter the house.

"W-what?" I ask her.

"Scared of being a freak among freaks. How sad, thinking your the worst case. You could be a ticking time boom like Simon, or going crazy like-" She was cut off by her sisters hand going on her mouth.

"Run along, nothing to see here." She said with a smile, as she pulled her sister to there room.

I share a look with Ezra then I go into the dinning room. My mouth drops open as I see the mountain of food they had prepared.

I turn to see Kit standing at the door. "We have five shifters. They have to eat a lot to keep up with there metabolism."

I nod remembering Derek eating a lot at Lyle House. "Kit I know we have Heather for a teacher, b-but a-are we going to be going to n-normal school?" I ask him.

He smiles. "Actually we were going to hold a meeting about that, but after lunch academic classes are hold in the room near the basement."

I nod glad it isn't in the basement. Then Derek, Willow, Will, Iris, and Isis walk in.

They all quickly grab seats, as me at Kit laugh. "You all can't eat 'till everyone is here."

I see sad looks fill all of there eyes. Me and Kit laugh some more, then grab seats are selfs. Eventually everyone was in and we were all chatting and eating happily.

Then Kit stood up. "Everyone attention, "When he was sure he had all of are attention he countinued. "Tonight is Wednesday, and every Wednesday we will have meetings at Seven o'clock. Don't be late." He sat down and we all started talking again.

"Chloe are you ready for class?" Derek asked me.

I smile at him. "Of 'course, as long as you sit near me."

He smiles then turns back to his food as I laugh at him. "Chloe soon we have to go shopping!" Tori squeals.

I smile at her. "Of c-course Tori. I p-promise we will go shopping."

She smiles then starts talking to Brandon again. I finish my plate, and I go and put it in the kitchen I, then turn around and let out the biggest scream I have ever screamed.

"Miss me?" Royce ask.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUHHH That's what you get for not reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stare at Royce and he smiles. "Don't try to banish me, there are a lot of sharp things in here." I nod, as everyone comes in.

"I won;t try to banish you Royce. I swear." I say this while looking at Ezra.

"Good girl, now why don't you-" His words were cut off by him vanishing.

"Thanks Ezra." I say, and he nods.

"Ok ,so whose ready for class?" Everyone turned to glare at Will. "What? I want an academic future!"

We all start laughing, then Kit ushers us to the next room, where tables are set up like desk. After all the classes Iris jumps up in my face. "Tomorrow will be game night! You in?"

I smile. "Of coarse, and I'll make Derek go too."

She laughs then skips away. Wow she is weird. Then her sister walks up besides me. "Why are you scared of your powers?" She ask me.

I look at her. "What?" I ask.

"Your lucky. You have strong powers, a cute boyfriend and great friends that would die for you. You shouldn't be scared."

I glare at her as best as I can. "I'm not scared."

"Right now you are too. Your scared of m, you should be. Now I am going to make you so happy you forget all of this." She grabbed my face and stared into my eyes.

All of a sudden I started to giggle uncontrollable. "Your also weak minded."

I giggle, "That isn't nice rainbow!"

She smiles. "Go on and find Derek."

I start clapping and jumping, then I run towards Derek's room. "DERRY!" I scream.

I watch him sprint out of his room. "Derry!" I scream as I launch myself at him. I giggle at the look on his face.

"Chloe are you ok?" He ask.

I nod quickly. "I'm ok as rainbows and daisy!"

He looks worried. "Dad!" He yells.

"Why do we need Kit? I like that name it's like a kitty cat. Meow!"

He looks really worried now. "Dad! Hurry somethings wrong with Chloe!"

I hear people running towards us, and I frown. "Derry, why are you making people so upset? It's not nice."

"Chloe?" I turn around and there's Kit.

"Hi Kitty!" I yell smiling.

He looks taken aback. "Chloe what have you ate today?"

"Food! I only ate with others today."

Derek nods. "I was with her when she ate."

Kit looks at me. "Chloe go lay down ok?"

I start to pout. "I'm not tired!"

Derek sighs and picks me up. He carries me to bed and lays me down. "Get up and you'll be in trouble."

The second he leaves I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up at six thirty, and I am very angry.

I get up and walk outside my room. The second I walk out I am being bear hugged by Will. "Are you ok?"

I laugh, "Yes Will, I'm ok."

He looks at me and smiles. "Good. You should see Derek, he's freaking out. He thinks you could be dying."

I look at Will, "What happened I don't really remember."

He gets a somber look on his face, "Well you somehow got drunk. You were calling Kit Kitty and Derek Derry and Iris Rainbow. I thought it was hilarious, but they had to put you to bed, because Kit thought that sense when you drink, then you sleep it'll fix you."

I nod. "I'm going to go find Derek."

He smiles then says, "Wait! Will you find me a drunk nickname?"

I laugh. "Ok yours shall be Silly Willy."

"Beast!" He yells then runs away.

I smile then walk towards Derek's room. I knock and he opens it. "Chloe!" He grabs me in a hug. "Dad wouldn't let me stay with you. I'm sorry, are you ok?"

I nod smiling. "I'm fine Derek. Hey isn't it time for the meeting?"

"Shit, come on we better go." I nod and we run down the stairs together hand in hand.

* * *

**Iris is evil! I got like major ideas, but tell me what you guys wanna see? Who do you think should get together? Tell me I'd like to know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am going to start commenting on reviews! Am I not awesome? **

**barayah: I'm thinking about Simon meeting someone, and Tori loves someone in the house ;)  
**

**Inudemon Kirstin: Why do you think Iris has that power over emotions?  
**

**I'm sorry to anyone that reviewed before and I didn't say anything. I just started doing this. Oh and sorry for the shotness!  
**

* * *

Everyone sat in a semi circle around Kit. He smiled at us all then said, "Everyone please quite down."

Everyone was quiet immediately, "Ok, I do not want anyone to scream, yell, or shout. If you have complaints raise your hand and say them politely. Deal?"

We all nodded, and I grabbed Derek hand, I was scared to hear what he thought would make us act so violent.

He smiled again. "Well we got all the papers settled, and you guys are going to public school!"

Immediately Derek raised his hand and Kit said, "Yes Derek?"

"What about the supernatural teachings? We won't have time for them."

Kit smiles, again. "Right after school you all will have them till six. Is this ok with everyone?" We all nodded and Kit beamed. "Anyone want to address any other subject?"

I saw Ezra glance over at me, "Well ,um that ghost today. Could you put up a spell to prevent him from coming here again?"

Kit's smile faltered. "We have. It seems not to work completely. Tomorrow us sorcerers and witches will try to fix it."

Ezra nodded seeming appeased. Then Tori started talking. "What about Chloe's little problem with sleeping?" I shot her a look, but she didn't care. "I mean I do not want dead things crawling all over me while I sleep."

I bowed my head to keep from crying, "Oh my god Chloe! I'm sorry!"

I just nodded my head as Kit said, "Well the only thing we could do is to give her sleeping medicine, but then in an emergency we would have to grab her, so there is nothing we can do about that. The meeting is over."

I got up and ran outside. I closed the door and ran into the woods, knowing Derek would find me. At least that's what I thought before I saw an Edison group guard blocking my path.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not to short, but not to long. Oh and review! I got two for this chapter and it makes me sad :(**

**Necromancer1999: I'm sorry! I just love being evil!**

**hungergameskniss: My friend says "Oh snap, crackle, pop!" :) Sorry you just reminded me or them :)**

* * *

I screamed and back peddled, trying to get away. He grabs my arm and smiles evilly.

"Won't they be happy I got the necromancer back? Your one of the main problems anyway."

I have no clue what to do, he has his hand tight around my arm, Derek probably didn't hear my scream, and I'm helpless. Well not completely... I close my eyes and concentrate. I hear the grass moving and him gasping.

"Get him." I whisper, my eyes still closed.

He screams and lets go. "Call them off! Please!

"Keep him there." I whisper, again. I open my eyes to see a dead cat keeping him there. Wow.

Then I hear a crashing behind me. I turn to see a panting Will. "Chloe! Thank the dead your ok. Literally." He says looking at my little cat friend.

"Meet Whiskers." I say in a mocking voice.

He smiles, "And whose that other guy? Oh my god! It's an Eddy groupie! Ew!"

I roll my eyes. "So what s-s-should we do with h-him?"

Will smiles evilly, "We let Derek see the bruises on your arm."

I look down at my arm, and I see purple bruises forming fast. "Crap, I don't w-want this guy to d-die."

Will looked at him, "How did you find us?"

"Solo mission. I got vacation, and I wanted to find you guys. Get this thing off."

I ignore him and turn to Will. "So we should s-safe r-right?"

He nods. "Good thing we have the woods then neighbors, right?"

I laugh shakily, and nod. "Lets go. You want me to try and get an animal to carry him?"

Will shakes his head, "I got him." Then he picks him up as I release the cats spirit.

"Put me down!" He yelled and slammed his hand on Wills back.

"Chloe get in front of me. I don't want to loose you. Oh and stop running off into the woods. You meet to many people that way."

I laugh, as I pass him. "You know Will, I am shocked Derek isn't here yet."

I hear Will laugh. "I told him to wait, and that I would get you. No big deal, unless people think it's a big deal then it is. Unless they don't the-"

"Will shush." He laughs, but listens anyway.

When we reach the house Derek charges outside. He spots mine and Wills new friend, and then he quickly scans me for any signs of harm. I watch as his eyes land on my wrist. He growls so loudly I think everyone in the house heard it.

"Chloe. Did. He. Do. That." He barley growls out.

I take a deep breath, "Derek you can't kill him. Please just calm down."

He growls, and I can tell that the wolf is more there than Derek. "Chloe step away."

"Iris!" I scream, and she runs out of the house.

She judges the situation, and then Derek falls on the ground laughing. "Drastic measures." She says quickly.

"I'll go get Kit." I say as I run off into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is pretty long! **

**FieryShadows13: She is scary. Is it sad that I can say that and she my character 0_0**

**hungergameskniss: That is awesome**

**Necromancer1999: Only because Iris! Remember that.**

**Luv4music13: Who didn't love that part! It was hilarious!**

**Ok everyone in the beginning I called Ezra Reza. His name is Ezra not Reza. Got it?**

* * *

Kit comes outside with me immediately. Willow, Tori, Brandon, Ezra, Isis, Simon, Chance, Raven, and are teachers come out.

"What's wrong with Derek?" Simon ask, staring at Derek rolling on the floor laughing.

I smile at him, "Well he was going t-to k-kill this guy. Iris h-had to h-help."

Simon smiles, "Iris can you fix that?"

She shrugs then stares at him, and he stops immediately. "Ok Derek, calm down and go inside." Kit commands.

He glares, but does what Kit says. "Ok Willow you remember were the rope is right?"

She nods and runs off. "Raven how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Ok do you have a drivers license?" she nods, "Ok go get a huge kennel. Take Brandon Tori and Simon."

The four nod and run off, after getting money from Kit. Just then Willow returned. "Here's your rope."

Kit handed it to Will. "Tie him up. Iris can you make someone feel pain?"

"It's an emotions isn't it?" She snapped.

He ignored that. "Meet me in the basement in a hour. Oh and Chloe? Will you send Derek down now. Will pleas carry him down stairs with me."

Will grins and throws the tied up man over his shoulder. "Can we name him Kit?"

We all stare at Will like he's crazy. "Just take him to the basement you twit." His sister says.

He pouts, but does what she says. I run inside to get Derek. I go to his room and knock on his door. "Derek. I'm sorry for letting Iris do that to you, but Kit needs you in the basement."

Derek comes out and heads to the basement. Why didn't he talk to me? He's probably mad at me, but I didn't want him to feel bad for hurting that guy.

"Derek wait!" He stops and turns around.

"What?" He practically spits.

"I'm s-sorry. I s-shou-" He cuts me off by running towards me and hugging me.

"Don't ever run off into the woods again. Swear to me Chloe."

"I swear." Then he does something that shocks me. He kisses me.

He pulls back and smirks. "Good." Then he runs off to the basement.

I touch my lips with me fingers. This is are second kiss since the woods, and it's just as amazing. Then I feel a hand on I back and I jump.

I turn around to see Raven. "We just got back. I was told to find you. I called your name a couple times and you didn't respond. You ok?"

I blush and nod. "Yah. W-why did you n-need to f-find me?"

"What happened with you and Derek? Your standing outside of his roomed zoned out."

I look at the ground. "He k-kissed me."

She squeals. I mean ear busting, brain melting, loud as can be squeal. "Is that your first kiss with him?"

I shake my head. "My second. We haven't k-k-kissed in a w-while."

She laughs. "You can tell he loves you Chloe. Can I call you Chlo?"

I nod. "S-sure."

She smiles. "C'mon Kit needed us in the kitchen like ten minuets ago. It's really late. You ran out at Seven thirty a hour to get the guy all interrogated then ten minuets for me to find you, five to wake you up, and ten to talk. It's about nine forty five."

I look at her for a minuet, and she shakes her head. "Come on!"

I laugh as she drags me down the stairs to the kitchen. I see Kit with his hands on his head. "Can you two tell ever to go to the rooms. It's getting late, and we had an eventful day."

We nod and he heads of towards the basement. I look at Raven. "So let see whose already in there rooms."

I nod. "Smart! Ok you check boys and I'll check girls rooms."

She nods and dashes ahead of me. I quickly check all the girl rooms to see no one is in them. I run back to the stairs to see Raven. "Anyone?" She ask.

I shake my head, "You?"

"Chance, was laying in bed. He reminds me a sick kid."

I stare at her, then I shake my head. "Ok well we know Chance is in bed, Derek and Iris are with Kit, so that leaves Simon, Tori, Will, Brandon, Willow, Ezra,and Isis."

"Well we know some of them will be together. I mean you got six boys, counting Chance and Derek, then six girls counting us. What do you thinks going to happen?"

I laugh. "I know. Ok so lets go search."

We found Tori, Brandon, Willow, and Will in the living room, and the rest in the kitchen. Easy find. After that everyone showers up and goes to bed.

* * *

**I am thinking of putting Tori with Brandon or Will. Who do you guys think I should pair her up with? Oh and who you don't I'm going to make them as Isis out :3 Tell me what you think!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to give credit to my sister for making thins chapter! I made some of it, and I edited a lot of it, but the main idea is hers. She also wrote about the bunny. *I wanted to remove that, but she didn't let me!)**

* * *

_I looked at Iris, as her lips moved slowly. "Derek is mine Chloe." All of a sudden Derek appeared besides of her. He grabs her hand._

_"Lies! Your using your p-powers!" I screamed_

_They both laugh, "It's sad Chloe. You really think I'm that low? Using my powers just to have company?"_

_All of a sudden corpses were all around me. I noticed they all looked like people from the safe house. They started crawling towards me... Slowly. "I didn't raise you!" I scream as Iris and Derek laugh at me._

_"Help me Derek!" I scream at him, but he just laughs._

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock on my bedside table. _5:30 am_. I went to go get Derek knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without him. I slip out of my room carefully trying not to awake Tori and head to Derek's room. I hear the refrigerator door open and decide to head down there since that may be  
Derek he does like late night/early morning snacks. I slowly stroll in  
The kitchen trying to make little noise but decide it's no use.

"Hello?" I call out.

Iris turns to face me immediately guess it wasn't going to be a werewolf."What do you want?Chloe?" she snaps (as always)

"I-I was just l-looking for D-Derek."

"Well I obviously don't have a dick and act like an animal do I?!"

"I-I'm sorry he's always in t-the fridge s-so I t-thought."

"Oh so now I eat like an animal too!"

"I-iris I-I'm s-sorry."

"S-sweet l-little Chloe s-soooo s-sorry!" she mocked my stutter and rolled her eyes.

"Iris, no one c-could be mean. W-what happened to you to m-make you so c-cold?"

Her eyes widened then she said softly...sadly even ""Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to Chloe."

"But I do want to k-know the answer!" She huffs, and storms off into the woods. I ran to get someone I knew could help.

When I got to their shared room I whispered as loudly as I dared. "ISIS!"

I poked my head in the door and there she was sitting up in bed having a good ole time. "Hey Chlo. Is it ok if I call you that? Its sounds so awesome and happy and reminds me a lot of awesomeness and-"

"Isis please your sister ran off into the woods!"

"So she's a big girl she can handle herself I just wish she would have remembered to bring me my snack first."

"I'll go get you one!"

I went to run out the room but Isis yelled "Wait don't worry about it!"

I stopped and turned around. "Did you come here for any other reason?" She ask.  
"Well ya I had a question."

"Ask away!"

"Oh ok um...what happened to Iris?"

"What do you mean?" The twin ask.

"What m-made her so m-mean?"

"...Oooooh well you see that question is classified so umm how about a question of what's going on between me and Ezra? That sounds exciting!"

"B-but I want to k-know that one."

"Um Um Um well it was nice seeing you Chloe but I think you should go to bed now."  
"PLEASE!" I had a thought of pulling puppy dog eyes but that probably only works when Derek does it.

"Chloe if I did this Iris would kill me you know I can't!"

"I-it would help me u-understand her I c-could maybe even h-help her."

Isis looked like she realized something. "Your right you can help!"

"H-how?"

"Oh god Chloe, my sister is going to KILL me. Too bad I'm not the emotion half-demon. As you know we were in a lab growing up. Well there were other subjects and one was very special to Iris in fact he was her mate."

"W-wait don't only w-werewolves have m-mates?"

Isis gave a nervous laugh. "Ya about that-"

I cut her off,"That's ok you c-can tell m-me l-later."

"Ok so his name was Light and he was a vampire and you probably think this is impossible but she loved, yes I said it Iris actually loved something or someone, she loved him very much. They grew up he was always there for her then one day one of the EG experiments went wrong on him and well it all went downhill from there. Iris never showed any emotion ever again."

"S-so you t-think I could h-help by...s-summoning him m-maybe?"

"No I told you about the dead guy so you could go tell Iris you're sorry for her loss!"

"S-sorry!"I squealed, but I knew that that is not what she needed at all.

I looked over at the alarm clock it flashed _7:50 am_.

"Isis y-your sister has b-been gone for more than t-two hours."

"Ya so probably fell asleep in a tree or something."

That was very caring sister mode. "Oh...well we s-should go down for breakfast everyone will b-be up soon."

"Good for them!"

"S-so you're not c-coming then?"

"I'll be down soon!" and she was out within seconds.

I was the last one to get into the kitchen not counting Isis and Iris."Where are the two mystery sisters?" asked Kit.

"O-ones been out in the w-woods all night a-and the other is u-upstairs."

"I'm guessing Isis inside Iris out?"

"Y-yes."

"Derek would you care to get iris and Chloe, Isis?"

Derek walked out the backdoor and I told kit "S-she said s-she'd b-be down s-soon."

"Ok."

**Derek POV**

Why the hell does this girl always have to cause problems and I have to solve them! She runs into the woods in the middle of the night for god knows when to go knows where! And I'm sent to find her!

"Oh please quit you bitching! When have you ever had to clean up my mistakes heck when do I even make mistakes?"

"Iris come inside Kit wants you inside."

"Why."

"Because Kit wants you to come in."

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm not Kit."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Derek."

"Why?"

"My damn parents. Get down here." I then felt really light headed and saw Iris jump out of the tree she was in about 50ft above the ground.

"BUNNY!" I yelled and clapped.

She then started coming towards me. "YAY! BUNNY!"

She rolled her eyes and lifted me up over her shoulder.

"STRONG BUNNY!"

She ran towards the house and when we got to the back door threw me down on the patio. Kit saw us through the window.

"Derek I told you to get Iris not have her bring you here."

When Iris threw me down she hurt my knee so I told my daddy, "Bunny hurt me!"  
"Ooooh that's why…Iris what did I tell you about using your powers on the people here unless absolutely necessary!"

"It was necessary, he wouldn't stop bitching!"

"Don't talk like Derek to his room and have him sleep." And then the bunny took me to my room, and I feel asleep as a blond fairy came into my room.

* * *

**I re-wrote most of the bottom and I wrote the dream. I did edit it all, but my sister wrote majority! Review! Or no new chappies! Oh and take the whole Derek POV as him being drunk. Just go with it -_-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I can't say thanks for reviewing by replying, but please review! I will reply next chappie! I swear.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I stared at Derek's sleeping form, and I sigh. Maybe Iris didn't want Derek, but she had to be up to something. I don't trust her, and I don't know why, but I need to keep her away from my friends. Only one question. How?

**Iris's POV**

I was beside the door to Derek's room. I had made connection with Chloe's mind before so now I could do this from anywhere, but the closer the easier. I was slowly putting paranoia in her mind. Replacing all the sanity with doubt and un-trusting thoughts. Soon she won't even trust Derek. Then she will go insane. If the necromancer curse hasn't gotten to her yet, but I know it is coming. Stronger then ever. If only I could steal her necklace, then all my work would be done, for the madness would then creep over her as a blanket. Suffocation her slowly...

**Amelia's POV**

I stare at the target threw the closed window. She was small and petite, and dangerous. A new bread of supernatural that they knew nothing about. Either she captured her, or killed her. The people at the lab wanted to capture her, but I wanted her dead. The kill is always funner than the capturing. It has always been that way for me. Seeing there life leave there eyes at my own hands... I shake my head and draw a deep breath. I look back at my target. She is studying the werewolf features. He does look better when he sleeps, less stressed, more alive, and open. It's strange.

**Isis's POV**

I looked down at my many arm bands. They covered the skin well, and I knew how to put up an emotional block against Iris so she would never know. I could hear here, though, above me. She was stalking Chloe, for what reason I am not sure, but I am sure that soon if I don't do something to help the little girl I am going to have to add another scar.

I run upstairs and lock the door to my room. Well my and Iris's room, but right now it is mine. I pull a secret bag from under my bed. Iris does not know of this bag, and for that I am glad. I open it and pull out the note book full of the truths. It has all my weaknesses listed, all my songs I find true, and all the secrets I tell no one. I pull it out and place it on my bed. I then turn back to the bag. I reach into it and pull out the medical kit I have for when I go to deep. I place that besides my note book, then I pick up the small knife I have. I sigh. Do I want to do this now? Right when things are looking better? I shake my head and quickly and place everything, but the note book in there. I turn a few pages and find the lullaby. I found this lullaby on the internet a long time ago, and now I just can't cope without it. I read it over and over, then I hear a knock on the door. I jerk up in surprise and let out a small yelp.

"Just a second!" I yell as I shove the note book into the bag and then the bag under the bed.

I run to the door to see Tori standing there. "Kit said game nights starting in twenty minuets. Derek just woke up, and Kit wanted to know what you had plan for games."

I smile a huge smile. "Great please tell him I'll be down in a second."

She nods and walks off. I sigh, kind of glad of Tori's complete lack of regard for others.

I smile and I go to find Kit.

**Chloe's POV**

Derek was still kind of out of it. He couldn't keep focused for very lone, but he was still angry. I had talked into coming to game night, as long as I was besides him most of the time. We got there late, as usual, and Isis was setting up karaoke.

I turn to Derek, "Let's go."

"No!" Tori yells grabbing my hand, "Nope your stay Saunders. And so is wolf-boy."

"Tori, please no. You haven't heard me sing. You don't want to."

She laughs, "Perfect! Isis can she go first?"

Isis nods happily, "Of course she can!"

I sigh and look around the room. I see Iris reading a book, then she looks up at me. I feel a burst of confidence, "Ok Chloe come on! Your up first!" Isis says.

I smile and jump up on are make shift stage. (Ten coffee tables put together and stabilized.) I smile at I am given a microphone hooked up to the karaoke machine.

"You will know the song Chloe. Don't worry. Oh and Iris helped me get the songs, so they represent your feelings on something. Oh another By the by, Iris will make you sing, and if you refuse she will overide your emotions. No pressure Chloe!" Isis tells me.

I hear the first few notes of Breaking Benjamins Dance With the Devil...

I start to sing were I know I am supposed to.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes, so many days go by_  
_Easy to find what's wrong_  
_Harder to find what's right_

It is hard to find whats right. Sadly.

_I believe in you_  
_I can show you that I can see right through_  
_All your empty lies, I won't stay long_  
_In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye,_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_  
_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_

I notice Tori's wide eyes at my voice, and everyones look of surpirse and wonder. I smile, glad to dance with the devil sometimes.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_  
_Feeling your cold, dead eyes_  
_Stealing the life of mine_

I hate the dead crawling on me. I hate when I look into there eyes, if they have any, it does feel like there stealing my life.

_I believe in you_  
_I can show you that I can see right through_  
_All your empty lies, I won't last long_  
_In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye,_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_  
_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_

Would I be the devil in this case, or would the dead? I can't tell, but maybe I'm not supposed to.

_Hold on_  
_Hold on_

_Say goodbye,_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_  
_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on_  
_Hold on_

_Goodbye..._

I finish the song as everyone claps. I smile and Isis stands up, "Derek your up next!"

* * *

**No this is not a songfic! I swear, I just wanted to hear people sing lol  
**

**Little voice in the back of my head: You running out of ideas!"**

**Me: NO! GO AWAY! NOT YOU AGAIN!  
Little voice in the back of my head: While she is un emotionally unstable I will tell you what she planned to. Next chapters everyone will have one song, but there will be two songs per page. These should be easy to write. We shall try to update everyday! Oh and everyone will sing a duet! Tell us who you want to sing with who! Oh and we need ideas for Raven and Simon's songs. Anything to add?  
Me: I am too emotionally stable!  
**

******Little voice in the back of my head:** Of course no go lay down. I will make coffee.  


**Me: WOOOHOOOO!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Really sorry guys! I got busy and forgot! Don't worry though I will update soon!**

* * *

I get up one are stage like thing. I don't want to do this, but after Chloe sang, I had to. I start to sing the song, I somehow know.

_The secret side of me_  
_I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me_  
_The beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage_  
_And I just can't hold it_  
_It's scratching on the walls_  
_In the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake_  
_And I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed_  
_In my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

Chloe saves me from it... Always will, I hope.

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep_  
_Hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_Cause if I let him out_  
_He'll tear me up_  
_And break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I feel like a monster_

I do most of the time. Like right after I hurt Chloe the first time.

_It's hiding in the dark_  
_It's teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me_  
_It wants my soul,_  
_It wants my heart_  
_No one can hear me scream_  
_Maybe it's just a dream_  
_Or maybe it's inside of me_  
_Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I'm gonna lose control_  
_Here's something radical_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster [x4]_

Maybe because I am one?

**Isis's POV**

I glare at Iris when I hear the first few notes start to play.

I start to sing, not knowing if I could top Derek. He was awesome.

_I still recall the taste of your tears_  
_Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears_  
_My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore_  
_Scraping through my head til i don't want to sleep anymore_

Ironic. I barley know him, but I do have favorite memorys. Weird.

_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I just want something_  
_I just want something i can never have_

He does! I can't explain how but everything goes away when I am with him.

_You were always the one to show me how_  
_Back then i couldn't do the things_  
_that i can do now_  
_This thing is slowly taking me apart_  
_Grey would be the color if i had a heart_

I do have a heart. It is grey also.

_Come on tell me_

_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I'm down to just one thing_  
_And i'm starting to scare myself_  
_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I just want something i just want something i can never have_

_In this place it seems like such a shame_  
_Though it all looks different now,_  
_I know it's still the same_  
_Everywhere i look you're all i see_  
_Just a fading reminder of who i used to be_

_Come on tell me_

_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I'm down to just one thing_  
_And i'm starting to scare myself_  
_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I just want something_  
_I just want something i can never have_

_I just want something i can never have_

I finish with a flurish, then I turn to Iris. "Your next sissy!"


	13. Chapter 13 (CLIFFY!)

**No reviews! Your lucky you get a chapter. CLIFFY!**

* * *

"No!" I said ready to influence her.

She grins wickedly, "I'll tell them a secret of yours."

I go pale, "Fine."

She smiles and claps. "Goodie! Ok get up there."

Oh my god! How are we sisters? I glare at her as the first few notes play, then I sing.

_"I feel your eyes crawling over me_  
_As though I am something more than me_  
_But I don't have anything good enough to say_  
_I did not make myself this way_

I didn't. Light did.

_I'll show you what he did but I wont take the credit_  
_It's not mine anyway I just held the pen that day_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_This time right now_  
_It's not something for which I can take the bow_  
_I don't deserve this; it wasn't me_  
_I can't take glory for something that I can't create_  
_I don't deserve this_

I don't deserve to be miserable for him being gone, but I will be till he returns.

_I know what perfection is like_  
_I cannot stand before its might_  
_And I'm so far from what you think that I must be I just drown myself in mercy_

_I'll show you what he did but I wont take the credit_  
_It's not mine anyway I just held the pen that day_

I love Light, and he's gone, he can fix me though.

_I don't deserve this_  
_This time right now_  
_It's not something for which I can take the bow_  
_I don't deserve this; it wasn't me_  
_I can't take glory for something that I can't create_  
_I don't deserve this_

_I don't deserve this_  
_This time right now is not something for which I can take the blame_  
_I don't deserve this_

_And all the art that I supposedly create_  
_Is simply a faded reflection of something he's already made_  
_I don't deserve this_

I don't really see how this work, but oh well.

_This time right now_  
_It's not something for which I can take the bow_  
_I don't deserve this; it wasn't me_  
_I can't take glory for something that I can't create_  
_I don't deserve this_

_I don't deserve this_

I don't, or do I?

**Isis's POV**

"Ezra! Your tur-" All of a sudden the lights went out. Shit!

**Chloe's POV**

"I guess g-game nights canceled?" I said, scared.

I hear a sigh. "Yes. Sadly." I can tell Isis said it.

"Chloe you ok? Your shaking."

I barley can speak over my chattering teeth. "Y-y-yeah. I'm f-f-fine."

"Chloe, your an idiot. There is an emotion demon in the room and you try to lie? I know your fear, and it is correctly placed. For this is no accident." All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my leg, and the world goes away.

* * *

**Review, no more chappies till you review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys! I just have like no inspiration, except this guy I like, and since I can't see him for a while I have no clue what to do! Anyone wanna help me out? Your reviews help a lot! Remember that!**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of whimpers. I try to think back to why it was so dark, but the last thing I remembered was Ezra about to sing, then nothing. I look around the room ,then I remember it's dark. I hear the snores of Simon and Tori, but that's it. All of a sudden I am blinded by a flashlight.

"Chloe! Your awake! Do you remember anything? Are you ok? Oh my god what happened to your leg!" Said a nervous Isis.

"My leg?" I look down were the flashlight was pointed to see my jeans were ripped and covered in blood. I started to breath heavily.

"Calm down Chloe. Kit's awake in the kitchen. I'll take you in there, then I'll come back and make sure everyone else wakes up. I wonder what happened?"

I take a deep breath and nod. "Ok."

"This might hurt." She warns, as she scopes me up. Of course I scream like a little girl. Then I hear a thud. Isis turns around and say, "Oh Derek! Your up! Wanna help me by taking your loosing lots of blood girlfriend to the kitchen?"

I look over at the floor to see Derek in the light of the flashlight trying to stand up, but he had Simon on him.

I try not to giggle, but I do anyway. "Chloe are you ok?" His voice is full of concern.

"Yah, well unless you count the fact that my leg is bleeding." I whisper.

He sighs, as he picks me up from Isis's arms. (Yes it hurt a lot) "How did you do that?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. It was l-l-like this when I w-w-woke up."

He sighs, again. Then carries me off to the kitchen. I close my eyes, afraid to see what's in the dark right now. "Chloe are you sure your ok? Your really pale."

"Isis wasn't l-lying when she said I was l-losing lots of b-blood."

"Shit," he cursed and picked up the past, "how much does it hurt?"

"Badly." I mutter, falling asleep.

"Chloe stay awake." He says harshly.

My eyes snap open. Then we reach the kitchen. Kit makes Derek lay me on the table. "Go find Lauren." Kit commands Derek.

Derek runs off, and Kit looks at the wound on my leg. "I have no clue how you did this Chloe. Nothing is sharp in there, well sharp enough to cut to the bone."

"B-b-b-bone?" I stutter out.

He looks up from the cut, just then the power snaps back on. "I think that ghost, Royce, is still here somehow. Do you remember anything after the power went out?"

"N-no." I say shakily.

"Isis doesn't ether. I don't think anyone else will. I think we need to ask the others. Try to relax. I am going to stitch you up. If we wait any longer for Lauren then you might pass out."

I nod and focus on the ceiling. I feel a sharp pain in my leg, but I ignore it, knowing it was just Kit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry so short and late. I have like 0 ideas anymore. I got barley any reviews, so unless I get more I am quitting the story. I don't think people enjoy it, so review. **

* * *

As soon as Kit finishes Derek returns. "I can't find Lauren or any of the other adults."

Kit pales. "Stay here with Chloe. I'm going to go check on the others."

Derek nods as Kit leaves the kitchen. Derek walks over to the fridge and grabs a green apple from the top of the fridge. He walks over and hands it to me. "Derek, I'm not hungry." I sigh.

He looks at me. "Chloe, you have to eat. Now, besides these are your favorite kind of apples."

I look at him with my best pouting face, "Will you at-least help me eat it?"

His face twitches in a smile. "I'll only eat a few bites."

I smile and grab the apple. I take a small bite then pass it to him. He shakes his head, but he still smiles. He takes a bite and passes it back to me. We continue this, until the apple is only a core. "There." I say smiling.

He sighs, then Kit comes rushing in. "Derek, go get some medical supplies from the bathroom upstairs. Now."

Derek runs up the stairs, "What's happening Kit?"

He turns to me, from the cabinet, "Everyone, but Will, Derek, Willow, Iris, and Isis have been hurt. None worse then your though."

"Weird. Maybe the shifters did get cut, but it healed." I say.

Kit shakes his head. "Not enough time for it to heal this much. Did you eat something?"

I nod, "An apple."

"Good. Derek make you?"

I nod, and Kit smiles. "Are we still going to be able to go to school?" I ask.

Kit nods. "We're going to have to act like you broke your leg, and wrap it up in a cast, so no one sees the cut."

I nod, as Derek re-enters the room holding a bunch of disinfectant spray, and stuff like that. Kit takes it and once again I am alone with Derek. He comes over and takes my hand, as we wait for something of which I do not know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Really short, but hey it's something! I Need IDEAS! HELP ME!**

* * *

I sit in the huge van Kit had bought. I look down at my leg, and smile. I am so glad Kit found a way to heal it. There was scar, but Kit said it should fade soon. I fell Derek's hand grab mind, and I look over at him and smile. He grins, glad that he didn't mess up. "Strawberries! Strawberries I stole your pencil!"

"Will shut up and give her back her pencil." Willow yells at her twin.

He pouts, but puts my pencil back in my backpacks. "Sorry Strawberry."

"Don't call me that please Will." I plead.

He shakes his head, "Can't do Strawberry."

I sigh and feel Derek start to rub his thumb over my hand. "Kids get backpacks together! Make sure you got your lunches."

A chorus of K's replies to him. Then he pulls the van into the schools parking lot. "Go on in kids. They should know your coming today." Aunt Lauren tells us.

We all file out of the van and into the school. We go straight to the office, and Derek holds my hand the whole time. When we enter the startled secretary gives us each a schedule, and a locker number, and combo. We all leave the office, and before I even have a chance to look at my schedule, Will rips it out of my hands.

"Yes! Me and Strawberry has all the same classes! Even drama!" Before I know what's going on he grabs me, throws me over his back, and runs off with me down the hall. Derek chases us all the way to my locker. Will puts me down as Raven runs up to us, with Derek somehow behind her. "So what class do you got first?" She ask me.

* * *

HELP ME WITH IDEAS this take place 2 weeks after the attack


	17. Chapter 17

**You all need to help me! I need to make these chapters longer badly! Give me some idea of what you guys want to see! I'll give you credit if that's what you want! I swear.**

* * *

I look down at my schedule,

** Thomas Edison High School**

**Chloe Greene's schedule**

**1st Period - Social Studies**  
**2nd Period - Math Lab**  
**3rd Period - language Arts Lab**  
**4th Period - Gym**  
**5th Period - Math**  
**6th Period - language Arts**  
**7th Period - Science**  
**8th Period - Drama**

I look at Derek with a puzzled expression, "It doesn't say when lunch is."

He grins, "I'm sure they tell us. We got first, second, forth, and seventh period together."

I smile really big, "Great, oh here Raven, "I say as I hand her my schedule.

She frowns, "Gym together, wow."

I turn my head, "Hey where did everyone go?"

Derek chuckles, "They went to class, except Will. Will is hiding in his locker."

I turn toward the really small locker we have, "How?" I ask.

"I'm amazing!" Will shouts from the locker besides mine.

I frown, then I get an idea, "Will I am leaving for class! You'll be left her with Raven!"

The locker burst open, "I love you Rav, but I am gay. I am uncomfortable around girls. Well not Strawberry. Strawberry is quiet. Very quiet, and nice, and smells like strawberries."

I shake my head, and start to walk off. Derek just looks at me puzzled. "Later."

He nods, then Will jumps up besides me, "Do you think she'll be mad at me? I mean she is so sweet and demented and cute and yah.. I love her!"

I giggle, "I'll talk to her Will don't worry."

He jumps up and hits the ceiling... With his head.


End file.
